pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Ben Tbh/Sandbox/Renewing Spike
energy? --Frosty Mc Admin 20:19, September 8, 2009 (UTC) :Energy is for women. Tbh though, I have no idea. Ben..Squint]] 20:20, September 8, 2009 (UTC) ::Suggestions? :D [[User:Ben Tbh|'Ben'..Squint]] 20:38, September 8, 2009 (UTC) :::Maybe that skill that does damage and if you have an item you gain energy. Something like that, I forgot the name though.(pr0adam) 21:01, September 8, 2009 (UTC) I lol'd irl <3 --'-Chaos-' 21:04, September 8, 2009 (UTC) :Entertainment is my middle name, really. [[User:Ben Tbh|'Ben'..Squint]] 21:06, September 8, 2009 (UTC) ::And you're thinking of Caretaker's Charge. I thought about it, but 5 energy for 5 return, in return for 10% armour pen, and lolsuicidebomb doesn't seem worth it. [[User:Ben Tbh|'Ben'..Squint]] 21:16, September 8, 2009 (UTC) :::Use CC and have someone bring Cracked Armor. --'-Chaos-' 22:02, September 8, 2009 (UTC) -- Drah 22:06, September 8, 2009 (UTC) ::::Feel free to edit; It was just some random theorycraft. I still like 8x DwG though >.> [[User:Ben Tbh|'Ben'..Squint]] 23:19, September 8, 2009 (UTC) :::::WTB attention. [[User:Ben Tbh|'Ben'..Squint]] 20:32, September 10, 2009 (UTC) ::::::I reckon at least one rit should bring Spirit Transfer over MBaS or Spirit Light for an "infuse". Spaggage [[User talk:Spaggage|''talk]] 20:41, September 10, 2009 (UTC) :::::::Good call :o --[[User:Ben Tbh|'Ben'..Squint]] 20:49, September 10, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::WTB more attention. <3 [[User:Ben Tbh|'Ben'..Squint]] 04:21, September 13, 2009 (UTC) Energy, again --Frosty Mc Admin 09:59, September 13, 2009 (UTC) won halls with a build like this, caretakers + renewing Rawrawr Dinosaur 11:56, September 13, 2009 (UTC) :I held with only caretakers as damage skill (I think), ahaha suk can't even hold with caretakers spike. --Crow 12:38, September 13, 2009 (UTC) ::You could always just take Caretaker's or Essence Strike for energy. [[User:Ben Tbh|'Ben'..Squint]] 19:14, September 13, 2009 (UTC) || i'm so terrible :> Brandnew 20:54, September 13, 2009 (UTC) :No 8x Protective was Kaolei?! o; o; o; o; [[User:Ben Tbh|'Ben'..Squint]] 20:58, September 13, 2009 (UTC) :No vital D: --Frosty Mc Admin 21:00, September 13, 2009 (UTC) ::Any suggestions for energy, Frostehh? [[User:Ben Tbh|'Ben'..Squint]] 21:04, September 13, 2009 (UTC) ::but that means no dual bwm :< Brandnew 21:07, September 13, 2009 (UTC) :::I originally had dual bwm, but I think Empowerment helps more. [[User:Ben Tbh|'Ben'..Squint]] 21:08, September 13, 2009 (UTC) :::I am not sure, can't remember the old DwG spike build. Also, dual resilient with dual wep of warding with dual wep of shadow is pretty irrelevant when you are running vitals... --Frosty Mc Admin 21:57, September 13, 2009 (UTC) ::::Yeah, I guess lmao. Anything I should put in those slots instead? I guess I could fit in Essence Strike, but then I only have 1 source of blind, and no WoW or Resilients... D: D: [[User:Ben Tbh|'Ben'..Squint]] 22:08, September 13, 2009 (UTC) idk really Not really renewing surge but that's what the old DwG spike was like, sort of. Can't really remember most of it but it's along those lines. --Frosty Mc Admin 23:11, September 13, 2009 (UTC) :Mine rapes Spirit Bond though. D: Ofc, yours is probably better in general though. [[User:Ben Tbh|'Ben'..Squint]] ::Renewing Surge does 60 damage at 15, with DwG's AL pen it's gonna trigger Spirit Bond even at say 14 channeling. --Frosty Mc Admin 23:29, September 13, 2009 (UTC) :::Ah fuck, you're right. [[User:Ben Tbh|'Ben'''..Squint]] 23:33, September 13, 2009 (UTC)